


moon light

by seungriseyno (matsukawass)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, I guess???, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawass/pseuds/seungriseyno
Summary: having time for themselves was rare but as soon as they had an opportunity they took it for just the two of them





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short drabble i wrote while at work and it's not edited but i hope it's all good aa;;

rays of moon light were escaping through the curtains, reflecting on every surface they reached, including the two naked male figures on the bed.

everyone else was asleep. the two of them finally had time for themselves inbetween busy schedules and used the opportunity to spend the night together.

hyungwon's hand was slowly running up and down hoseok's curves, his eyes following the outlines of the other's body's silhouette. hoseok would always tremble as he felt hyungwon's fingers connect with his skin, making him breathe heavier.

the shorter started pressing soft kisses against hyungwon's chest, his collarbones, his neck, his jaw and finally his lips, both of them closing their eyes, feeling each other's warmth.

every single touch was slow and passionate. their hearts were racing in sync as they couldn't get enough of one another. it seemed like it was never enough for them.

after their lips parted, hoseok cupped hyungwon's cheeks, his thumbs brushing against the other's cheekbones. his gaze was fixed on the taller's eyes.

"hyungwon," hoseok whispered.

"me, too."

"what?" if he had to admit it, he was really surprised and confused by hyungwon's response. luckily, his facial expression didn't give it away. but maybe his voice did.

"i'm in love with you, too."

"how did you-"

"i can see it in your eyes."

at first hoseok's lips were pressed in a thin line. but eventually the look on his face softened and he smiled.

he suddenly sat up and reached the blanket in their feet, pulling it over themselves and lied down next to hyungwon again. he pecked him on the lips and wrapped a hand around the taller's waist.

hyungwon had his face nuzzled against hoseok's cheek and he felt how he was slowly falling asleep.

the other's breath felt ticklish and warm against hoseok's skin but he didn't want to move to wake him up. he liked it anyways.

it was comfortable. he wished more nights were like that.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @ seungriseyno i need friends so i can be too busy to write such things :>


End file.
